The present invention generally relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and, more particularly, to chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
Electronic circuits are manufactured from semiconductor substrates (xe2x80x9cwafersxe2x80x9d) that are processed in a variety of steps such as, for example, lithography, etching, CVD, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP). In some processing steps, dielectric material is deposited into trenches at the substrate surface. There is a continuous desire to perform the deposition uniform and free of so-called voids. The present invention seeks to provide an improved deposition method.